


From Eyes of Blue

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Kairos (O'Keefe) Series - Madeleine L'Engle, The Horn of Joy — Matthew Maddox (fictional book)
Genre: Gen, People of the Wind, Scry, Treat, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zyll was frightened, not of her gift but of the vision it brought her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eyes of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/gifts).



> I'm going with my own personal theory best articulated by someone else's comment: "I think there's a fair argument, actually, that it's not blue-eyed Europeans who bring luck and salvation at all. Madoc assimilates and becomes one with the People of the Wind. Gwydyr retains his European/conquering ways, and endangers everyone. One could easily read this as an anti-European polemic - see what harm these Welsh princes did by bringing their ways...to the native Americans." — chaplainchris1 on the Tor review of _A Swiftly Tilting Planet_
> 
> Thank you to my betas, lithiumlaughter and rymenhild.

He was always going to find his way to the lake between the People of the Wind and the People Across the Lake. He was always going to come, for Zyll had seen it in the scry in her first vision. It worried her to see it—not her gift, for that was a blessing come to her through the cool water of the lake under moonlight, but what she saw within the vision—a man with fair skin and hard blue eyes that frightened her, for she knew he came to seek a kingdom.  
  
Zyll lifted her own brown eyes from the scry and broke it with one hand flashing through the water. She sang soft and low in a clear, sweet voice:

_Lords of old and Lords of now_  
 _Lords of frost and sun and dew_  
 _Strike the crown from off his brow_  
 _Take the death from eyes of blue_  
 _Send within them healing true_

A soft, chill wind blew over the lake like a breath of frost, but she did not shiver. Instead she stared as the troubled waters slowly lapped into peace again. When once again, an image shone in its mirror sheen, she saw light as bright as sunlight glowing from a full horn held forth by a four-legged creature with flanks of unearthly white. The vision shifted into another fair-skinned man standing beside her own lake. Blue eyes met hers and she caught her breath at the peacefulness she saw within them.  
  
She could have merely prayed against the blue-eyed stranger, the seeker of a kingdom, but she hadn't. She had prayed forth his blue-eyed twin, one of his own to give them something for what the other would take. She had prayed forth a second stranger to their shores.

She broke the scry, suddenly aware of what she had done. What _had_ she done? Her first vision and she had already prayed forth a change to all of time. Yet, something within her rejected fear as she remembered that glowing creature and instead felt the tinglings of joy.


End file.
